


Transition and Things....

by Lotstosay88



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotstosay88/pseuds/Lotstosay88
Summary: This a little fluff piece about a moment that Jason and Mandy have as they transition out of duty and into just living for themselves.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Transition and Things....

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jason/Mandy, if its not already too obvious. I hope you enjoy these little stories I have in my head of my favorite couple and their family of 'misfits that fit' that I absolutely adore. Thank you very much. :D

"What are you doing?" a voice came up from behind him making Jason turn to look at the hallway. He smiled upon seeing Mandy rubbing her eyes as she felt her way up the hallway towards the kitchen. They'd decided to stay the night at Mandy's after a night out with the entire team to celebrate Jason coming home from his last deployment. 

Jason chuckled as he stood up from his seat and went over to Mandy to lead her towards the bar stools by the counter he was seated. "What are you doing up?"

Mandy laid her head on her arms on the counter facing Jason and sleepily said "My furnace was out. Feet cold."

Jason followed Mandy's position, laying his head on his arms on the counter facing her. 

"Jace...you can tell me, you know." Mandy whispered to Jason, worrying about him, even in her sleepy state. 

"I know." he finally relented and sighed. "I know I can tell you...just....I don't exactly know what and how to tell you."

After a while, Jason felt Mandy's sock covered foot hit him. "Are you wearing my socks again?"

No answer. Jason silently chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend continue her sleep. This wasn't the first time Mandy grabbed a pair of his socks to keep her feet warm. While he was on deployment, she'd grab what she can from his apartment and brought them home with her. 

Watching her sleep, Jason thought about everything they've been through together. Together for about a year now, both Jason and Mandy decided to step down from duty. Mandy went first, her last operation with the team having been the time they brought Ray home from a rebel group in Tunisia. Jason rode out his last year of enlistment back as Bravo 1 but also deciding to help the team transition out of his leadership and grooming the others to step up. And step up they did. 

It had been a tough year for him, truth be told. He didn't want to just leave his brothers behind like he did before Ray got abducted in Tunisia. He knew he made a mistake when he just up and left everyone without helping them understand how to work things through. He struggled watching his brothers transition from looking to him for decisions on the field to making their own to come home, but Mandy reminded him time and again to trust the training he'd put them through. To trust his brothers to always pull through. 

After his first deployment back, he told his brothers of his decision not to re-enlist and that he was riding out the rest of his current enlistment as a guiding hand....not as a leading charge. He'd asked to be assigned to Bravo to assist in operations, stating he knew the strengths and weaknesses of the team...something that was needed to guide them through an operation successfully. Thankfully, and he thinks with some strings pulled, he was able to work as Operations Officer for Bravo, which made the transition a litte easier. 

He pulled out one of his arms from under his lain head and tucked the stray hair on Mandy's face, caressing her cheek afterward. He chuckled a little watching her puff air and snort in her sleep. He was thankful his brothers and his children were strong and understanding as he went through his struggles. He thanked his lucky stars everyday that he found someone who put up with his shit, front and center. Oh he wasn't an easy man to be with, especially since he always found a way to lash out at whoever was beside him...and Mandy was the one person who always was. She took most of the brunt of his angst, helping him go through the changes and help him adapt, like she always said he was good at. 

His children were amazingly patient with him as he tried to get through his transition period without lashing out at them. Emma was now graduating from her fancy school in New York and Mikey just told him the day before about an offer for a hockey scholarship in a University in Philadelphia. When he had lunch with his kids earlier, he got all choked up when they told him that he didn't need to worry about them anymore....Emma was just cast in a big musical in New York and Mikey decided to take up the full ride in Philly. He thought back to what his son told him after their lunch.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's time for you to really just relax and be happy, dad." Mikey started as he looked at his dad who was driving back to his apartment. 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked "Im always happy with you guys."

Mikey sighed and said "I know....what I mean is, its time for you to be happy for yourself."

Jason got silent after his son's insights. Emma, who was seated in the back, chimed in. "Mikey's right, dad. It's time for you to really live your life for yourself, you know. Go on a trip. Go sightseeing. And stop thinking about other people."

"I like thinking about you..."Jason said with a smile after awhile.

"We like thinking about you being carefree too dad." Emma said. "You deserve it."

"Why don't you and Mandy go on a trip or something." Mikey said. "Go to the beach"

Jason thought for a little while and nodded at his kids suggestions. "The beach would be nice...." Why not? he thought.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What were you thinking about?" Mandy whispered from where her head was lain on her folded arms. "What's got you smiling?"

Jason looked at Mandy and smiled wider as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Wanna go on that road trip with me?"

Mandy really looked at Jason and said "Oh you mean the one you invited me to one night and then ditched me for Natalie the next?" She jokingly replied.

"You didn't say yes." Jason answered with a chuckle "And I did not ditch you...if anything you ditched me."

"I did not!" She answered with a pout "I went to the hospital the day of your surgery and waited for you to get better, you know."

"You did?" Jason sat up when he heard about this new information she just shared.

"Yes." Mandy answered. "Slept on the cot next to your bed for 2 days waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you that we should just up and leave...go watch that game at Philly I got tickets for."

"You bought tickets to the finals in Philly?!" Jason asked surprised at the lengths Mandy went to that he didn't even know "You should have just pushed me out of bed or something! That was a great game I missed!" he said with a chuckle.

Mandy laughed as she shoved him a little "Ass. So you would've been excited about the game and just ignored me?"

"Nah....I probably would've paid a guy to make sure the kissing cam got us or something." He said with a laugh. 

"That's how long you've wanted me, huh..." Mandy teased.

"Yes." Jason answered sincerely. "Yes, that's how long Ive wanted a chance to be with you."

Mandy looked at him and stood from where she was seated. She walked right into Jason's arms and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." Jason whispered back. 

"Where should we go on this road trip?" Mandy asked. "Im not buying any game tickets..." She followed when she saw Jason was ready to make a joke.

"How about we just go to the beach." Jason answered, thinking back to what his kids told him.

"The beach?" Mandy asked, surprised at his suggestion. 

Jason nodded with a wide smile. "What do you say?"

Mandy looked at Jason and smiled at his excitement before saying. "I'm in. What about the kids? Are they free?"

Jason smiled at Mandy's response, happy that she thought about the kids for this trip. "Hmmmm....how about we go to the beach by ourselves for a few days and then have them join us after? That way, I get to enjoy the beach with you...."

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked Jason "We can always look for a rental that'll fit us."

"Im sure." Jason answered. "Let's enjoy by ourselves for a little while...." Mandy nodded at Jason's response. 

"Let's go back to bed hmmm...." Jason said "Let's get ready for our little trip...make sure we get your bikinis in those bags that I'm sure you'll bring...."

Mandy laughed at Jason and said "Perv. That's all you think about huh....and may I remind you that the number of bags I bring with me are yours and the kids' things...."

Jason nodded in agreement and said "yeah...Yeah...whatever helps you sleep at night..." which earned him a slap on the shoulders from Mandy.

Jason stood up getting ready to pick up Mandy when she suddenly asked "What were you doing out here, by the way?"

Jason just looked at Mandy as she looked at him with worried eyes. "You feeling okay?" she asked. 

Jason smiled a little at Mandy. "Why do you ask?"

"You're usually already snoring beside me after a night out with the boys...." Mandy started "...and I know for sure I wore you out with our wrestling match earlier."

Jason laughed out loud "I won your 3 to my 2....so insatiable, baby." he said as he stood up to get behind her and lift her. 

"C'mon....let's get you to bed."

Mandy nodded and put her arms around his neck while Jason put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

"You sure you're okay?" Mandy asked one last time and was rewarded with a big smile and a resolute nod.

"Well then maybe I can distract you for now....even the score?"

Jason chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mandy deeply. He picked her up from where she was seated and walked back to her bedroom


End file.
